


Karman Oneshots

by azriaphales, HackedByAWriter, Yass_Rani



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Angst, Baby bois, Fluff, Karman, Karman oneshots, M/M, SMZS oneshots, angsty fluff, id kill for these two, idk what im doing, tags ki aisi taisi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriaphales/pseuds/azriaphales, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedByAWriter/pseuds/HackedByAWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yass_Rani/pseuds/Yass_Rani
Summary: Just a collection of Karman oneshots from all of us heavily invested gays. All chapters/oneshots will have the respective author's name in the notes, please leave kudos and comments for us all :)
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	1. The Chandravadhan Turmoil

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Yass_Rani
> 
> So, my first ever piece of angst and I'm quite proud :D

The one conversation Kartik Singh had with Goggle Tripathi ended all the turmoil he'd had for the past hour since that damnable kiss at the wedding, since Shankar Tripathi threw him out and Chaman Tripathi bought him to the railway station. 

He'd questioned everything in the past hour. He didn't know if he should've stayed, fought, he didn't know if he should leave back to Delhi and accept Aman as a failed attempt at love, leave whatever sweet memories he had with the Tripathi family, albeit few.

When Goggle talked to him, when she told him how much this would mean to Aman, how good it would be if he went back for her brother, to fight for his love, to live life as they wanted, he wasn't questioning anymore. He was sure. There was only one thing on his mind.

He loved Aman more than his life, and he was prepared to take _anything_ that came his way.

They'd taken the overnight train to Allahabad, and Kartik practically _ran_ to the Tripathi's house, Goggle just behind him, still in her wedding dress. He'd expected a lot to happen. He had expected Shankar would hit him, Sunaina would fix him in a glare, Aman would probably cry and kiss him again, he even was ready for Shankar Tripathi to shoot him if he had a gun license.

What he absolutely did not expect, was the sight that greeted his eyes the moment he stepped into the backyard of the Tripathi house. 

A funeral. 

A garlanded photo, and the traditional religious setting sprawled in front of it.

Most importantly, the person in the photo. Aman Tripathi.

Kartik could not register it. The love of his life, the man who he loved with all of him and who loved him back with the same intensity, dead. No. It couldn't be, right? How could that happen? There was no body either. He wasn't dead. No way, Kartik was probably just imagining it.

But how could he be? It was completely plausible. Maybe Tripathi killed his own son and held a cheap funeral. There was no saying he wouldn't.

The first person that caught his eye was Chaman Tripathi - and the moment Kartik saw him, the conversation they had last night came _rushing_ back to him. It hit him like a hard rock, especially his own words -

" _Aman ko kuch hua na, toh Tripathi khaandaan ka address nahi maloom, lekin kahi na kahi se pahunch zaroor jaunga aur aapke ghar ke eent se eent baja dunga. Kehdo Shankar Tripathi se. Agar wo shiv hai, main shiv aur shakti dono hoon."_

A solid threat. Kartik had _warned_ him about the consequences of harming Aman. And now they're here, they've killed him?!

Kartik Singh's heart was boiling with emotions, but only one rose to the top. _Rage._ Utter, uncontrollable, extreme _rage_.

He ran at Chaman Tripathi and grabbed his collar with such force the poor man was yanked forward and only just managed to keep his footing. He was trying to speak, protest, argue his innocence but just the severe anger boiling in Kartik's eyes and reflected in his entire being made the older man falter in his words.

"I. _told._ you. to. make. sure. he's. SAFE!" Yelled Kartik, "What did you _do_? WHAT did you DO to my boyfriend? WHERE IS HE?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" The yelling turned into a roar of anger as Chaman just fumbled trying to find words, only a meek whimper escaping from him - 

"Why does everyone ask _me_ the out of syllabus questions?"

Kartik broke off in the middle of his anger. His shock overcame him, all the other emotions _flooded_ into his heart, his brain. Sadness engulfed his entire being. He just couldn't deal with this. The anger faded as quickly as it came as he realised Aman - _his_ Aman - was gone, and he just broke.

He fell to his knees, sobbing his heart out at the severe impact of losing his love. His life. His Aman. Gone, just like that. The last memory of them? A kiss. Wonderful, just not as the last memory or the last sight. He didn't know how long he sat there, sobbing and heaving dry sobs after he'd run out of tears, the world around him a messy blur of colours and noise. He felt so much happening _inside_ of him, he just couldn't focus on anything outside.

That was the moment Aman noticed Kartik through the turmoil in his own self, walking towards his father in the courtyard. He was overcome with surprise and relief and ran towards his boyfriend - except his mother pulled him back and his father ran in to hold him in place. Holding him back from Kartik - a crying Kartik, at that.

That's when Kartik was shaken out of it by Goggle. He'd thought it was Shankar, but no, it was Goggle, and she was screaming at him.

"Kartik waha dekho! Look! He's fine! He's okay! He's fine!"

He's okay. He's fine. Aman. Was fine. 

That's all he needed to hear - he shot up towards where Goggle was pointing - only to meet another incomprehensible sight.

Aman in glasses and one of those horrible middle-class office-type shirts he _hated._ His Aman. Alive. Fine. 

Not fine, actually, just alive.

The usual spark in Aman's eyes when he saw Kartik was barely recognizable through the droop in his eyes, the tears, the look of _resignation_. Just when Kartik thought he'd gotten through when he thought Aman was dead, he definitely wasn't prepared for this.

Aman never looked like this. Ever. Even when they'd gotten homophobic comments when they'd fought, when they'd talked about his dad after that incident in the train.

And that broke Kartik even more. He had to fight for this, Goggle was right. He had to get Aman back. He had to.

"A-... Aman!", he cried out, hope in his voice, hope that it would somehow make his love feel better. 

But then, Shankar Tripathi, in the most _scalding,_ contempt-filled voice, boomed out-

"Aman nahi hai woh. Aman mar gaya. Ye hai mera beta Chandravadhan Tripathi. My son. Brand new, no bad habits like the previous one."

Kartik was angry, confused. He couldn't register the fact that Shankar just referred to his own son like some damned software that got updated. He then looked back at Aman, whose face dropped even more at that comment. Like he dropped his head in shame, in resignation, in hopelessness.

All Kartik wanted to do at that moment was to hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright, even if not immediately, eventually, they will be okay. That he will be okay and Kartik would never let anything bad happen to him.

The two lovers looked at each other for what felt like an eternity, the intensity of the moment only broken by Rajnj laughing her goggles off in the background. 

The entirety of Allahabad was quiet, except for the soft crash of the river Ganga against the shores and Goggle's laughter carrying across the courtyard.

"Arre yaar sorry Tauji I don't know what's going on here, but the source of you problem isn't here, it's over there." She managed to giggle out, pointing right to Kartik, who, according to his original plan, was standing topless in the middle of the courtyard, with a large rainbow-coloured cape tied to his neck. 

He spent barely five minutes shouting a well-rehearsed speech on homophobia through his utter disbelief and anger at what they did to Aman when Shankar Tripathi stopped him.

"Beta, you wait here. Just wait."

Then went inside the house, in search of something.

Kartik was pretty sure his expectation from last night was going to come true, Aman's dad was actually going to shoot him.

"Yaar, Aman, tell your dad to wait, I have a list of my last wishes I'd like to be fulfilled please I-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Shankar Tripathi walked out with a wooden stick the exact same size his own father had used on him - albeit metal - many years ago.

 _"You'll realize a scientist's hit and a blacksmith's feel the exact same, they're both fathers."_ Aman's words came rushing back to him.

However, no matter what, he wasn't going to falter. He knew Shankar Tripathi was very angry, and he'd let him take it out on Kartik instead of his son. It was better that way, saved the family a lot of conflict.

The moment the first blow landed on his shoulder, the shock and the pain brought back the worst of Kartik's memories that were stowed away somewhere. With each blow, a distant, haunting memory came back, and the physical and emotional pain he felt was _intense_.

And Aman could see it. He saw everything. The pain in his eyes, the shock, the memories, the ripple in his muscles, the way he clutched at his hand, the way he _cowered_ at the memories before trying his best to stand up, to look strong, to let Tripathi know he cannot move on to his son, when _his boyfriend_ was right here, strong and unrelenting.

That broke him. He couldn't take it anymore. He knew his father would stop this the moment he left. He also knew that would hurt Kartik beyond measure, but he would understand, he just needed to stop the pain.

So he ran. He ran as fast as he could and didn't turn to look, because he _knew_ what he'd see. He knew it'd hurt him. He ran into his room and slammed the door loud enough for half of Allahabad to wince.

Kartik was shocked to his core the moment he saw Aman leave him, but realised a split second later that he wanted _this_ to stop. And by god, by all the power of Amitabh Bacchan, Kartik was going to stop it. He'd take everything Shankar Tripathi gave him, and more, if that meant Aman wouldn't be harmed. 

Right when he hurt so much he couldn't stand for a minute more, Shankar Tripathi wheezed and finally dropped the stick. A sign of defeat. 

Kartik felt unimaginable pain all over his body, the kind of pain he hadn't felt in a couple decades, and he staggered over to the water tap to get some relief because he knew the cold water would shock his body enough to keep him awake for a few seconds. 

He stood up, as tall as he could, as strong as he could, mustered up all his strength, and just before falling unconscious- 

"My sexuality is my sexuality, none of your sexuality."


	2. The First Kiss

It had been in their first few months of college and Aman was only just trying to figure out his feelings for his roommate and then good friend Karthik.

You see he didn’t quite understand why he felt so warm whenever Karthik smiled, or why his heart stopped every time he looked into his eyes. He didn’t understand why his pulse quickened, or why he got excited whenever he was coming back to the apartment they shared after he finished his classes. He didn’t even understand, the dumbass that he was, why strange tingles ran down navel every time he saw Karthik in any state of undress or why he loved talking about him to Rajini so much. 

No that wasn’t right, it wasn’t that he didn’t understand, he’d known perfectly well what was happening. He tried to suppress, tried to put in a context where it did not belong. Just like he had been doing to himself for his whole life.

Aman had been sitting on the couch bored flicking through the TV hoping to find something good for the afternoon. If he couldn’t find something they could always rewatch Sholay.

It was then Karthik came in along with a girl that Aman had often seen her with. Seeing Aman on the couch giving them both a quizzical look, Karthik hastily and nervously introduced them:

“This is my girlfriend Devika.” 

“Hi,” she said smiling as she proffered her hand.

“I’m Aman,” he said accepting it.

In the moment that they shook hands Aman could have sworn his whole world had plunged into the icy depths of the Antarctic. A cold realisation had hit him. He wanted to be where Devika stood now, he wanted to lace his hands through Karthik’s fingers, lean towards him with eyes brimming with love. He didn’t want to be here anymore.

“Sorry,” he said heading towards his room. “I realised I forgot to make notes, I think I might head to the library. Have a good time.”

The last bit rang false in his ears as he hastily made his way out of the apartment into the streets of Delhi, trying to weather the raging storm within him, hoping he wouldn’t be shipwrecked in the end.

From that day on Devika had been with Karthik in their apartment Aman couldn’t bear to be anywhere near. He made excuses upon excuses to avoid the reality of his impossible love and the ache in his chest. Every time he looked at Karthik, it didn’t matter what context, it felt like he was stealing away moments and memories that belonged to someone else. He couldn’t even listen to certain songs or rewatch Sholay, which had been the movie that had truly brought them together.

He spent his days in classes and his nights in libraries or wondering the dreary streets of Delhi, If this was the truth, the price he paid for coming to terms with himself, for putting his feelings in their true context, he did not want it. He had prayed to every god to take it from him. But they hadn’t.

In the months that passed, he would go for days without seeing Karthik or entering his apartment. On the rare nights when he did drop by it would be to get a textbook, or to sleep or shower. 

One of those nights when Aman had come back Karthik had been sitting on the couch. He was alone, seemingly in a daze, almost as if he had been waiting for him. As soon as Aman saw him he gave him a strained smile, before he pretended to go to his room to get something. Ignoring him all the while he walked back out of their apartment.

He had decided to go to the library again, perhaps make a few more notes on the hypothalamus. He did not feel like walking though, so he hailed a cab and got in.

"Delhi library," he told the driver. 

"I'll pay extra for the longest route," came a voice beside him.

To his surprised Aman found that Karthik had also gotten into the cab. Aman had been so absorbed in his misery that he had not even noticed that Karthik had been following him let alone sitting by him. The driver shrugged and started off.

“Did I do something wrong?” Karthik had asked after a while.

Aman stared straight ahead at the back of the driver's head. Wanting to tell Karthik that he loved him and that it hurt to be away. He wanted to tell him that couldn’t do this, but a fear had gripped him and frozen the words at his chest. Instead, he said:

“No, why do you ask?”

“I barely see you nowadays,” Karthik’s voice came out low and trembling as if he were revealing something or a part of himself that he dared not reveal before.”I miss you.” He said finally. “I miss us.”

Aman had caught on to the yearning in the last three words, he caught on to the way that those dark eyes, gleaming in the neon lights of night time Delhi, seemed ready to devour him. Aman had considered two things, the first was that Karthik shared his feelings, the second was that Karthik knew how he felt and was going to take advantage of it. But he had dismissed both of these thoughts. Karthik was his friend, nothing more, nothing less.

“I’m sorry,” he told Karthik. “I was busy, I thought you would not notice.”

“Not notice?” Karthik echoed. “Aman you’re my friend, one the best.”

“I only meant that with Devika…”

Karthik had let out a strange laugh then. A peal of laughter that was as wild as tangled brambles and as mad as fire. Aman did not know what to make of it until Karthik said:

“We broke up.”

“When?” Aman asked.

“A week ago. I…” Karthik stopped himself from saying any more.

Aman knew he shouldn’t have felt happy but he did. The guilty thrill ran through his body and it felt…pleasurable. 

“Why?” Asked, feigning concern. “You seemed happy.”

Kartik gave him an ironic smile “I don’t love her, not in the way she wanted.”

Karthik paused, he had seemed almost nervous. But no that wasn’t Karthik, Karthik was fearless and passionate in everything he did. He couldn’t possibly be nervous.

“I’m gay.” He finally said.

It seemed to Aman that all the world's blessings had rained down on him at once. There was hope yet for his impossible love. In that moment all of Karthik’s fearlessness had been siphoned off to Aman turned around and pulled Karthik in, kissing him softly. He wasn’t actually sure how kissing worked, it was his first kiss, but he tried his best for the most of two-seconds before he pulled away.

“Sorry.” He said to a stunned Karthik. “I…if you don’t…”

But Karthik had cupped Aman’s face in hands, burying his fingers into his hair, effectively shutting him up. He grinned, the type of grin that manifested through his whole body. 

“Shut up, you didn’t even give me the chance to kiss you back.” He looked Aman up and down. “If you’re going to kiss me next time make sure it’s for more that two two-seconds yeah?”

“What?”

This time it was Karthik who kissed him, slowly, passionately. For the first time in his life Aman felt what it was like to kiss and to be kissed back. He didn't care that they were in the back of a dingy cab, he didn't care for the driver's, no doubt, disgusted looks. It had felt nothing short of the word glorious. 

* * *

**Update (Siri):**

Here's a fanart I made of the kiss and I've posted it on insta and tumblr but this fic made me want to put it here too:


End file.
